


with the lights down low and the tension high

by atlantisairlock



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Comic-Con, Coming Out, F/F, Happy Ending, POV Second Person, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2011, Amy turns up at Sarah's front door to propose marriage. Three years down the road, Sarah accidentally kisses her at NYCC without really thinking about it. </p><p>It all goes... weirdly uphill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the lights down low and the tension high

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by anon: amy and sarah have been secretly together (maybe married, if you'd like) since before the show and one time at a convention or something one of them (you choose which one) kinda forgets it's a secret for a sec and kisses the other. one of them panics and the other tries to calm her down. how it's going to end is your choice. 
> 
> title from 'hold your breath' by chase atlantic.

In the sweltering summer of 2011, Amy turns up on your doorstep brandishing an outrageously expensive Tiffany ring and asks you to marry her. She's sweating. You're not actually sure if it's because she's nervous or because the temperature is edging on 105F. You gather it's probably the latter. 

"Yeah, sure I'll marry you," you say, opening the door a little wider. "Now do you want to come in before you die of heatstroke on our porch?" 

 

 

It's not the grand, over-the-top wedding every little kid dreams of or anything. Considering both of you have kept your relationship under wraps from everybody except your parents and siblings since you started dating right out of university, it's a pretty small audience in Amy's back garden. Catering is a breeze, and everyone who needs to be there is there. What else could you ask for?

You wait at the makeshift altar while Amy's dad walks her down the aisle. She looks ethereally beautiful in a simple white dress and her father is smiling wider than she is as he places his daughter's hand in yours and tells you to take care of her. 

And you want to - it's all you want to do for the rest of your life. You've never been about extravagant expressions of your love, but that's the thing about Amy - she gets you, and she's never needed you to do anything more than kiss her goodnight and text her when she's going through a hard time and all these little gestures that she knows are testament to just how much you love her. 

And you do. 

You mean every word that you repeat after the officiator, and you know she does too. 

It's easily the happiest day of your life. 

 

 

Nothing really changes after you get married, to be honest. You both continue to keep your relationship a well-guarded secret from the media, and it's not as if either of you have ever really been a hot topic for the paparazzi, so everything goes on as normal. The interviews you do focus on your career and your work, as do Amy's. 

You go home to each other, but it's not as if that's anything new - you've been living together for years. You don't even wear your rings - that would give the game away far too easily. 

So. No change. You're just legally bound to the most intelligent, kindhearted, wonderful woman you've ever met. 

It's pretty good. 

 

 

Amy gets signed on to Person of Interest first. You're approached after, and you guys do quite a few scenes together. It's not difficult keeping it professional and you think you both do an admirable job of it. 

The writers, on the other hand, look at both of you interacting on-screen and declare incredible chemistry. Before you know it, your characters are a fan-favourite couple and their relationship is  _actually_ a thing. 

Amy's conflicted about what it means for both of you. Will it be difficult flying under the radar in a situation like this? She frets about it for ages until you point out that no one's going to pick up on anything as long as you keep the attention focused entirely on the fiction and not the fact. 

It helps her breathe a little easier, which is reason enough for you to pretend you wholeheartedly believe it. 

 

 

Shoot receives phenomenal levels of attention and success and it only climbs as the years go by. You're both pretty happy about the representation, and it's pure fun - you get to be a little closer and more affectionate on set and nobody calls you out on it. It's good. You even get to play up the so-called chemistry at cons. It's... nice. 

And honestly? Some part of you is restless, itching to stop keeping the secret. You want the world to know that you love this woman and that she loves you, that you're so proud of her and so grateful to be able to go home to her every single night. 

You never say it out loud - you think Amy wants to keep things status quo, and you respect that. But it resides in your head anyway.

 

 

NYCC swings around. It's an exciting kind of chaos that you've long gotten used to and now embrace, even enjoy. This year, Amy has a signing while you have a lunch break, so you offer to grab her something, which is second nature at this point. She nods gratefully and settles down to start signing posters and things for the line of fans, and you head down to a stall to grab her a sandwich and a drink. 

It's second nature. You're her wife - when you get back to the table, Amy glances up at you, her eyes light up. "Thanks, Sarah."

You set the food down, bend a little so your faces are level and kiss her on the lips without a moment's hesitation, like you have many times over. "No problem, babe." 

Dead. Fucking. Silence. The entire queue of fans waiting to get their things autographed stops their conversations in favour of staring at you, where you've basically just advertised to about a hundred people that both of you are, at the very least, romantically involved. 

Well.

Shit.

 

 

You don't panic. Okay, maybe just a little bit, but nobody can hold that against you, not when you've basically just indirectly come out of the closet at fucking Comic-Con and revealed that you and Amy are together.

More accurately, you sprint out of the hall that Amy's in, then find a quiet corner, ring your mother, and proceed to flip out to her over the phone. She quite roundly tells you that you're being an idiot. 

That being no help to speak of, you're still kind of freaking out when you and the rest of the cast get up on stage to a panel. You're sitting beside Amy and your palms are sweating. This is not optimal. And you're beginning to get past the shock and just feel guilty - didn't Amy want to keep this a secret? And now you've effectively ruined that. What the hell is she going to do?

Your question's answered a second later when she asks for the mic, stands up and greets the audience. 

"Hey, guys, thanks for coming. I'm really sorry to be taking time away from the panel, and my amazing castmates, but I've got something important to say. I think some of you might have seen Sarah kiss me just now."

Oh. My. God. The audience damn near riots, and it's with an effort that everything stays calm and manageable. This is it. This is the end of everything. You're royally screwed with regards to everything ever. You're contemplating the pros and cons of casket v cremation when Amy continues. 

"For a long time now I've tried my hardest to keep my relationship with Sarah a secret, because I always thought it might end up being a liability to both of us, career-wise and all. And up till today we were pretty successful at throwing the media off. But the thing is, I've been realising lately that I don't want to hide it anymore. It's not fair to Sarah, and I know she doesn't think of it that way, but I don't want to act as if I'm embarrassed or scared any longer. So, Sarah..." She says, looking down at where you're sitting. "I'm glad you kissed me, even though I know it wasn't deliberate or planned and you just wanted to express your affection. I'm glad people now know. And I hope you are too."

The words are sticking in your throat, so you just nod. Amy takes your hand in hers and raises it with a proud smile. "Sarah Shahi, my favourite co-worker and castmate, my best friend, and my wife. I think I speak for both of us when I say we're thankful to every single one of you for your support thus far, and we hope we haven't lost it today with this revelation. Thank you." 

God, you really love this woman. And when the thunderous applause begins, you think you fall in love a little bit more. 

 

 

Not two hours after the Big Reveal, your Wikipedia entries have already been edited. It's actually kind of funny. 

The first thing Amy does is retrieve your matching rings. "Finally. This thing cost me two arms and a leg, and now you can wear it instead of letting it collect dust in the safe." 

You grin as she slides it onto your finger. "You think anything will change, now?"

She meets your gaze, smiling. "No, not really." 

You think so, too. At least not for the worst. And hell, you dare the world to throw you its worst. 

You've got her. 

Nothing can daunt you now.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimers: once again, typed entirely on mobile, forgive typos and other errors + no idea when same sex marriage was legalised in cali or whether 2011's summer was hot or whatever honestly this is rpf so i'm not really aiming for accuracy here.
> 
> i don't own person of interest or cbs or warner, etc. i don't know any of the cast personally. i don't profit from this fic; it's just for fun. this fic isn't meant to be in character or to represent anything happening in real life or whatever. no insinuations or disrespect meant towards any of the cast or their families or their respective spouses et al. probably really incorrect wrt all the technical bits bc i haven't had much prior experience in the film industry. aka everything i've written in this fic is FICTIONAL. for ENJOYMENT.
> 
> please for the love of god DON'T come to the comments section going off about how rpf is Disrespectful and Gross and Wrong and Weird - which seems to be a trend on shacker fics - unless you intend to comment the exact same thing on every single phan and one direction and hockey fic that exists on this site as well. it's just annoying.


End file.
